Don't Turn Out the Lights
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Have you ever had the feeling that if you didn't fight to live in your dream you would never wake up to see the light of day again? Santana does.


**Well, I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and look for a job. No wait, upload a new story...and look for the job. Anyways, enough about my personal failures. This new story, I don't know if it's considered scary, creepy maybe, but scary I don't know. But I will tell you this, this story is true. Sure I changed some things around and made it a fanfiction, but the only thing that didn't happen is that I didn't have my own someone there for me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Don't turn out the Lights<p>

There's something peaceful about the quietness of nighttime. Listening to the various sounds of Nature's night life provides calming background noise as Santana tries to wind down for the night. Brittany has long since dozed off and cuddles closer to Santana. She smiles and continues to stare out the window, the moon giving he room a faint glow.

Sanana wonders briefly why it's taking so long for her to fall asleep when she remembers the reason; she decided not to sleep with the closet light on. It's not that she's afraid of the dark, because she's not, but there's also something soothing about sleeping with the light on. Santana mentally shrugs and continues to listen to the night.

* * *

><p><em>Running, she has to keep running. Santana quickly chances a look behind her as she runs through the woods; nothing, but she can feel something chasing her. She stumbles but there's no time to stop, something is out there, something evil, and she has to get away.<em>

_Santana runs until she reaches a clearing with an old wooden house. The house looks abandoned but Santana hesitates. What to do? She can feel the thing getting closer but that house doesn't feel safe. Santana stands undecided; one evil for another?_

_Suddenly a girl appears, Santana can't see her clearly but the ominous presence keeps her from coming closer. Santana watches the girl closely and notices a car slowly pull up out of the corner of her eye. The thing that shocked and frightened Santana was that the car was on fire._

'_Oh Caroline, not another one.' Said a mysterious voice as the burning car crept ever closer. Santana didn't know what was going on but in this moment she felt that if she didn't fight to live, she would die._

_With that in mind, Santana sprinted forward towards the house determined to get away from the burning car now speeding towards her. Santana easily knocked the girl down during her charge and ran into the house. She was only able to sigh in relief before the house burst into flames._

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes snapped open as she quickly awakened from her nightmare. It took her a moment to realize she was in her room and tried to calm down; she couldn't. She was afraid of that weird dream because she didn't feel safe, because something was trying to pull her back in, because she was starting to fall back asleep. Santana tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, she didn't want to go back to sleep. Santana switched positions hoping to stay awake but her eyes were so heavy….<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana was relaxing comfortably in her seat on the plane. Brittany was currently sitting next to her; arms linked with Santana as she talked animatedly with Kurt, who sat across from them. It was a pleasant ride, everyone was excited for Nationals and couldn't wait until the touched down in New York. Santana was laughing at the antics of the other members before the plane shook violently and dropped.<em>

_When Santana opened her eyes she was underwater. She couldn't move other than to look around and noticed the bodies of the other gleeks floating lifelessly around her._

'_Those found among the dead:' A deep male voice stated, Santana recognized it as the same voice as before._

'_Mercedes Jones.'_

_Santana saw the diva floating a few people down partly hidden by luggage._

'_Mike Chang' The voice went on and Santana's heart clenched._

'_Sam Evans'_

'_Brittany Pierce'_

_Santana wanted to sob as Brittany's name was called and she looked over to the blond next to her. It was then that Santana noticed._

'_And'_

_They were going down a straight line. Shit! She was next._

'_Sant-'_

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes popped open once again. Her heart was beating so rapidly Santana was afraid it would stop. She had to calm down, she had to- she couldn't breathe. Santana tried to take a breath but her lungs weren't filling up with air. She couldn't breathe, her heart rate wasn't slowing, and she could feel her panic rising.<p>

"Santana?" A sleepy Brittany called quietly.

Santana wanted to call out, to tell Brittany that she was scared and felt like she was dying, but all she managed to do was gasp. Light suddenly filled the room and Santana was met with a fully awake and concerned Brittany.

"Shit, Santana!"

Brittany reached over and turned Santana on her side. Santana could feel her tears but she still couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?

"San, slow deep breaths okay?" Brittany said while spooning Santana from behind and holding her hand.

"In. Out. In. Out." Brittany calmly instructs.

Santana followed along somewhat comforted by Brittany's presence. It wasn't working, her lungs still wouldn't fill with air and Santana could feel the panic rising again as she started to hyperventilate.

"Santana please deep breaths. I know you're afraid, just trust me." Brittany pleaded holding her hand even tighter.

Santana tried to fight off the fear and keep taking deep breaths. Just when she was about to give up her lungs filled with air and she was able to breathe. They both stayed that way until Santana had completely calmed. She turned to Brittany and stared at her a moment before breaking down in sobs. Brittany immediately grabbed her and held her close.

"It's okay Santana. You're safe now."

* * *

><p><strong>So there. Have I creeped you out? Made you afraid to go to sleep? Did I bring up some bad memories? Tell me about it.<strong>


End file.
